Real-time locating systems (RTLS) are used to automatically identify and track the location of objects or people in real time, usually within a building or other contained area. Currently, no standard for an RTLS has been adopted in a widespread manner, adversely impacting deployment.
ARTLS typically relies on anchors with known positions rather than relying on satellites, since satellite signals are not typically available at indoor positions as a result of signal attenuation resulting from roofs and other building structures.
Despite the progress made in RTLS design and implementation, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to localization.